Noe-00A/Destiny's Reach
Master Chief Petty Officer,' Noe-00A' is a Spartan II class II. Assigned to assist Noble Team in Respawn. She appears as a playable character for Destiny’s Reach: Kingdom Hearts against Ayano Katagiri. Personality Noe-00A is a somewhat, silent and scheming Spartan. Although, clumsy at times she remains calm even until “Life or Death” situations “Yukkuri Shitte Ne” is her motto in translation is “Take it easy”. A preference of hers is to use a sniper, as she is not skilled at Close Quarters Combat, unlike other Spartans she is not obedient and usually makes decisions herself. She is less positive and talkative unlike her past form. Apperance Her armor is a MJONIR Mk V Armor, something unordinary for a Spartans, as the armor looks like a ODST Ballistic Battle Armor. She does not use the MJONIR Mk V in different Fanfictions and in replacement, she uses a Haunted Helmet (An alternate version of the Halo: Reach Pilot Helmet) and different armor this is her Respawn Ex-Mode. There are times she wears the Flaming Bungie Armor and Recon Helmet. Her Rewind Ex-Mode is based on her previous appearance in Lucky News! =Storyline= Aside from being active in Respawn and a Halo fanon in the making. She appears in Destiny’s Reach. Introduction To assist Noble 7 in protecting Earth from the Covenant, that is her mission... However, some missions don’t always go out as expected... In the dimension of Destiny’s Reach their are twelve heroes among them is Master Chief Petty Officer, Noe-00A, A Spartan II Class II or simply a Super Soldier. Good Morning, Noe Abilities Noe-00A is a Master Chief with the ability to swap armor’s (During Combat) to utilize abilities to give her advantage against the enemy and allow her to switch weapons. Her major disability is that she can’t use magic. (Due to the fact that she is a Halo themed character) She uses guns instead of Swords (However, an Energy Sword can be used) and Armor capabilities instead of Magic. She also cannot use Kingdom Hearts related abilities. The Armory To Be Continued... Ex Mode Rewind Noe-00A, uses her Benevolence appearance and increases (or Heals) her HP by 50%(only After Activation), A Gunblade is her weapon and she gains a regeneration ability. Her weapon speed increases and defence lowers. Her notable move is Geass! This will decrease that stats of the enemy by 10%. Respawn The Camera switches and becomes a FPS or TPS camera. Alternate armor, which is the Haunted Helmet of Respawn. Her attack increases by 50%, Defence by 65% Speed decreased by 5% however, losses the ability to Regenerate. Her life is decreased to 85% However, is able to Respawn 3 times. She is extremely strong however, having incredibly low life (Similar to the Gameplay of Halo). The weapon she uses is a cycle of every weapon available in the Halo universe. Her notable move is HELLSPARTAN that forces the enemy to lose -5% HP per second. This mode is powerful however, it is mostly suggested for players with skill as her HP is low. Ex Burst Geass: Peace! Making enemies into friends one at time! After activation The enemy will stop attacking Noe-00A for 50 Seconds, enemy stats will lower by 40% for 40 Seconds, and Regeneration or Healing is not allowed for 30 seconds. Death Bringer Using extremely violent tactics to take down the enemy in a PG rated game is strange... Right? 50% of enemy life is removed after the finisher. Enemy HP slowly decreases by 3% overtime. Healing is not allowed after 50 Seconds. Summons Bungie! The Flaming Ninjas are here! This time in Destiny’s Reach! Noe-00A’s helmet in normal mode will burn (Cannot be used in Rewind Ex Mode). Plus 5% on Attack and 10% on Defence. Enemy stats down by 20% for 30 Seconds. Hot Drop Badass has been summoned...Visor changes color into Sky Blue. (Cannot be used in Ex Mode: Rewind) HP Heals by +35% Attack increases by +5% Speed increases by +10. Enemy stats down by 10% for 20 Seconds. =Trivia= *Her Ex-Mode: Respawns Haunted Helmet is attainable in the actual Halo: Reach by, getting the final rank and buying every armor permutation, you can by the Haunted Helmet for 1 cR. * Her name is a pun of the actual Master Chief Petty Officer’s personal code that is N00A (Noe-00A) which is possible that Noe is not her real name. * Malevolence’s favouritism of Guns over Swords is driven over to Noe-00A with her “Gunblade” (Gun Keyblade) , because she thought Noe-00A is too Halo, for Destiny’s Reach. It looks similar to Squal Leonheart’s weapon. *Unlike the other Character’s Malevolence creates she is the only one based on Halo. Category:Destiny's Reach Characters